


Keeping each other safe

by WeirdV



Series: And so life goes on [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M, Men in love, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: Stiles gets a phone call late at night from Lydia.His son and daughter are at the hospital, and it's like his heart freezes.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: And so life goes on [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1172672
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Keeping each other safe

“Tell me again why we’re here” Jones asks as he sits down next to Evan and Alex.

“We’re spying on Evan’s sister” Alex says, earning himself a shove from his friend.

“It’s not spying” he says, “I’m just looking out for her. She’s barely 16. You remember what shitty people we were at 16?”

“Yeah, I get it” Alex says, “Just – don’t embarrass her. She’ll never forgive you for that.”

[…]

“What is it?” Derek asks, glancing at his husband who just picked up his phone and looks serious. It’s late, almost midnight, and his expression shifts mid call as he suddenly gets up from the couch and starts looking around.

“Okay! We’ll be there as soon as possible.”

“Stiles, what’s going on?”

“Lydia, apparently they brought in Evan and Claudia at the hospital” he says, finally finding his keys and grabbing his coat, “She doesn’t know much, but it seems pretty serious.”

“OKay, you go, I’ll stay home with Taylor and Scotty. Call me if you need me to join you!”

“Dad” Evan is lying on a bed, his sister is sitting upright next to him, a nurse is drawing blood and speaking softly to her.

“Evan, what happened?”

“They tried to grab her” he says, trying to sit up and wincing in pain.

He feels something ice cold wrap around his chest as his son says those words, “What?” he stammers, “What do you mean, grab her?”

“Okay, uhm” he takes a deep breath, “Let me start at the beginning.”

Stiles nods, sitting down in the empty chair next to his daughter and taking her hand.

“So, I overheard Claudia last weekend, saying she was gonna sleep over at her friend’s, and then sneak out to this club” he says, Stiles nods. He’d had his suspicions when she asked about a Friday night sleepover.

“I kinda know about the place, so I figured, instead of snitching I’d just go there with my friends as well and keep an eye out” he says, “So, I kept looking at her every few minutes, and this girl started talking to her. She seemed okay, you know. I thought they were just giving her soda, but apparently they were getting her drunk?”

Stiles nods, taking a deep breath and already planning on finding the people his son is talking about.

“So I go to the bathroom, right, and when I come back she’s gone. I ask my friends where she went, and they say she left with her friends. But her friends were still there. So I went outside, and I see that girl she was sitting with and some guy trying to get her into a car.”

He looks at her, and she smiles at him as the nurse writes down some information on the blood sample.

“So I go over, ask what they’re doing, and they start telling me that she’s their friend, and that she tends to drink too much” he continues, “And that they’re gonna get her home okay. So I tell them I’ll get her home instead, because she’s my sister. And I start pulling her away, but there’s two of them. So I shout, and some people come out, and they start acting like I’m trying to kidnap her?”

“Evan’s friends heard and they came to check, and then it became clear that Evan was in fact my brother” Claudia says, sounding a bit unsteady.

“This girl comes out, and she starts yelling that I’m the bad guy” Evan says, “I don’t know what happened next, but suddenly there’s a police car and I’ve grabbed the guy’s arm, so he pushes me off? Except apparently he kinda stabbed me?”

“What?” Stiles’ eyes go wide, standing up and checking over his son.

“It’s not too bad” he says, “But we were lucky, because the police officer seemed to recognize me, said he worked with you a few times, and that he’s seen our picture in your office.”

“No, go back to the part where you get stabbed” he says, “And please tell me they’ve arrested those two people.”

“They took off, that’s why he stabbed me, so they could get into his car and get away.” Evan says, “But the guy said there’s video cameras and that they’re going to look into it.”

“I think they slipped me something” Claudia says, “That’s why I asked for a blood test. I just don’t know how? I was careful dad, I swear! I never left my drink out of my view.”

“It’s not your fault sweetie, they’re sneaky assholes that can drug your drink without you even realising. But I swear I will find them.”

“Dad, please” Evan says, reaching out for his hand, “Don’t do anything rash? I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“I’ll be careful kid” he says, leaning forward and kissing his forehead, “I’m just glad you were there! I’m so proud of you!”

It’s at that moment that the doctor walks in, he’s holding an x-ray, or whatever it’s called, and glances at Stiles as he makes his way towards the bed.

“Okay, it looks like you will need surgery! Nothing big, but we want to double check for any bleeding” he says.

“How long will it take?” Stiles asks, the nurse has already left and said she was getting Taylor’s discharge papers.

“An hour or two, and then another half hour for him to wake up” he explains, “You’re his father?” he asks, it’s just a confirmation, and Stiles nods.

“Yeah” he says, “I want to stay, but my daughter needs a ride home! I would be back before he wakes up. Is there a possibility for me to stay in the room with him after he wakes up?”

“Dad” Evan complains, “I don’t need you to…”

“Evs, not now” Stiles says, “Please. I have to call Derek. I’ll be right back!”

[…]

Derek hugs her when Stiles drops her off, he doesn’t know much yet, but he knows enough. She takes a long, hot shower, and when she gets out of the bathroom in her pajamas, he wraps her in the fluffiest blanket he can find.

“Did dad tell you?” she asks, Derek nods.

“I just – I don’t know what happened” she sighs, “I feel so stupid.”

“Don’t” he says, wrapping her in his arms and wishing he could have protected her better, “You’re the smartest girl I know.”

“I don’t want to be alone tonight” she whispers, and it almost breaks his heart.

“Well, your dad is gonna stay in the hospital with your brother, so I’ve got some extra room” he says, she nods.

It’s strange, having her curled up next to him in the bed. When she was little she would crawl into bed with them almost every morning. She would giggle, and then crawl under the blanket at the foot of the bed, until her blonde hair popped up and tickled their noses. And then one day, she just stopped. The last time the kids slept in his bed was after Stiles got shot. Although he didn’t get much sleep that night, knowing their kids were safe did help him. He sighs, leaning back and hoping to catch some sleep – knowing Stiles is looking after their oldest son.

[…]

“Stilinski?”

Stiles looks up when he hears his name, only to spot a familiar face.

“Luke Alviz” he says, recognizing his former FBI colleague, “I hear you’re responsible for helping out my kids.”

“Oh, uhm.”

Stiles doesn’t really care, he gets up and pulls the man into a hug, “Thank you” he says, “I’ll never be able to repay you!”

“Hey, no worries” he replies awkwardly as Stiles releases him again, “I was in the neighborhood! Actually working a case, which is why we’re here.”

“We?” he asks.

“Yeah! That couple that tried to take your kid, they fit our unsub’s profile” he says, making Stiles stomach drop again.

If the FBI is after these people, they weren’t up to any good. He’s too scared to think what might have happened if Evan hadn’t decided to spy on his little sister.

“Do you have a case file?” he asks, Luke nods, handing over a folder.

“I was hoping to talk to Evan. I didn’t get a good look at them, and at that moment my priority was obviously Evan.”

“He’s in surgery right now” he says, taking a deep breath, “Holy shit! They can’t know.”

“What?”

“This” he says, waving the file, “If they know what these guys were planning to do with her… I don’t – they won’t…”

“Okay” Luke nods, “When can we talk to him though?”

“Not tonight” he says, “How about you come back in the morning? I’ll talk to my husband and see how Claudia and Evan are doing.”

“Okay” he nods, “Just know, we’re looking into this. This is a good lead, but we still barely have a description of these two people. They keep managing to disconnect any security cameras.”

“You got my full cooperation” he says, “But right now, I need to be here for my son. And I need to be sure he’s okay, physically and mentally. And then, I will help you hunt those people down and make sure they rot in prison.”

[…]

“Hey, have you seen Evan today?” Hannah asks Lucy as they sit down for their class, she shakes her head.

“Not really, and I’ve heard both Professor Hale and Stilinski are absent today” she adds, “Do you think something happened?”

“Didn’t he go for drinks with Alex and Jones on Friday? Maybe they know more” Lucy suggests, pulling out her phone and shooting them a quick text. She gets a reply almost immediately.

_I’ll fill you in at lunch, stuff went down._

It feels like it takes forever until it’s finally lunchtime, but when it finally arrives they find Alex and Jones in the lunchroom ready to spill.

“What happened?” Lucy asks, “Last I heard you guys were gonna spy on his sister. Did it end as terrible as I said it would?”

“Dude, it’s a good thing we were there” Alex starts, “I kid you not, these two people tried to kidnap her. Like, this girl started buying her drinks, you know, flirting a bit. And then, Evs went to the bathroom, and when he came back she wasn’t there. He started freaking out, so he went outside, and he caught that woman and some guy – probably her boyfriend, trying to push Claudia into a car?”

“Wait, what?” Hannah’s eyes go wide, “You’re joking right.”

“Oh no” Jones confirms, “We heard him shouting, so we go outside, and these two strangers start saying that Evan was trying to take their friend, which we know is a complete lie. Next thing we know, there’s a cop and the guy stabbed Evs so he could escape. The fucking FBI came to my house this weekend – asking for a description of the couple.”

“Evan got stabbed?”

“Yeah. Had surgery, he’s supposed to be back next week.”

“What about Claudia, is she okay?”

“Physically, yeah” Jones says, “Mentally, I’m not sure. We’re pretty sure they drugged her. She could barely speak when they tried to push her into the car.”

“Stilinski and Hale aren’t here today either”

“Stilinski often works with the FBI” Alex shrugs, “I’m guessing he’s helping them find the assholes who went after his kids. And Professor Hale is probably just staying close and keeping out an eye on them.”

[…]

Evan returns to school a week later. Hale keeps glancing at him during class, clearly on edge, but Lucy can’t really blame him for that.

It’s right after class ends that Stilinski shows up as well, signaling towards Evan who follows him out with a big sigh.

“I’ll see you guys later” he says, “Dad wants me to go somewhere with him, wouldn’t tell me what.”

“Okay, have fun?” Hannah says, he shrugs and gives a little wave before disappearing from sight.

His dad doesn’t say anything until they’re in the car together, and suddenly Evan realizes that this doesn’t really happen a lot. Usually Derek drives him places, being alone in the car with his dad has become quite rare.

“You remember a few years ago when I got shot?” Stiles says after a moment of silence, they’ve pulled out of the parking lot and are driving – somewhere?

“Yeah dad, not something I’ll forget”

“When it happened, I figured I had to be strong” he says, “First until help arrived, and then when Derek and you guys came to visit. Because if you knew – then you’d just be more worried or scared.”

Evan looks at him, he doesn’t really talk about it that much. But yeah, he figured he did pretty well with getting shot.

“Truth is” he says, taking a deep breath, “I wasn’t okay. I couldn’t sleep that first night in the hospital. Every time I closed my eyes I heard that gunshot go off. Even now, there’s still moments I get a flashback to that moment.”

“You never…”

“No” he says, “I didn’t. Like I said, I thought I needed to be strong. But I wasn’t. So I called Scott. Your dad had to be home for you guys, so Scott was my second best option. He stayed at the hospital with me every night until they let me go home. That’s the only reason I didn’t completely crash.”

“I didn’t know that” Evan says, not sure what to think of this information, or why his dad is telling him this.

“But then I did get home, and having your dad with me definitely helped” he says, “But it wasn’t enough. I’d have these terrible nightmares. I’d jump every time someone bumped into me. And of course Derek saw right through me.”

“Dad’s pretty good at reading people” Evan agrees, because it’s true, and it’s annoying.

“So he made me see a therapist” he says, “I started going twice a week, then once a week, now I go twice a month.”

“Oh” he looks ahead as his dad starts slowing down, “Is that where we’re going?”

“Yeah” he says, “Because I know you’ll be okay physically. But I have to make sure you’re okay mentally. I know it’s not cool to ask for help, or to need it. So I’m not waiting for you to ask. I’m getting you help whether you like it or not.”

“Are you going with me?” he asks, “Like, into the office?”

“If you want me to, yes. If you don’t want me to, I’ll wait outside.”

“Okay” he stares at the building they’re parked in front of.

[…]

“How did it go?” Derek asks that evening as they’re sitting on the couch together. Evan and Claudia have been sharing a room for the past few days, like they used to when they were little back at the old house.

“It went okay” Stiles says, “I went in with him, and then after about 15 minutes he decided he’d rather talk to her alone. I do think it helped, but it will take a few more sessions. And I think he might want to move out of college dorms for a while – I’m waiting on his word before looking into it.”

“I got the same feeling” Derek says, “How about the investigation?”

“It’s going pretty well” he says, “Turns out one of Evs friends got a picture of them, which definitely helps in tracking them down. Trust me babe, when they find them, they won’t get out anytime soon.”

“What do you mean?” Derek frowns at his husband, “What did they do.”

“I – I can’t even tell you” he looks down, “You shouldn’t, babe. Trust me, it’s terrible, and I don’t ever want the kids to know what could’ve happened. I just know that we are lucky that Evan decided to be the protective older brother that night.”

“Do you remember when he was seven and decided to climb that tree?” Derek asks suddenly, “He fell, twisted his ankle – wasn’t even that serious.”

“You barely slept for days” Stiles says, “Yeah, I remember that.”

“I always thought that, the older they got, the less I worried” he says, “But I just worry more and more. Or at least that what it feels like sometimes.”

“When I walked into that hospital room” Stiles shudders, “Claudia was sitting there – completely out of it. I asked the FBI not to share any horrific details with me. I don’t want to know.”

“Let’s – let’s go to bed” Derek says, getting up and holding out his hand to pull up hi husband.

“You’re still so strong” Stiles smiles, letting himself lean against Derek, “So handsome.”

“I’m just an old man” he says as they walk up the stairs together.

“Distinguished, wise, handsome” Stiles corrects him, “Sexy.”

They walk past Evan’s room, his door is open and both he and Claudia are fast asleep. Her bed temporarily moved into his room.

“We got really lucky with our kids” Derek says, pausing for a second as he looks at them.

“It wasn’t just luck, babe” Stiles says, “It’s because you are a great dad to them.”

“As are you” Derek says, pulling him close for a kiss, “It almost makes me want to get another kid.”

“Oh god no” Stiles laughs, “Following Scottie and Taylor around is exhausting enough as it is.”

“We’ll just wait for a few years and be awesome granddads” Derek says as they walk into the bathroom and he reaches for his toothbrush.

“Definitely a few years” Stiles agrees as he rinses his mouth and smiles at his husband. Derek leans towards him for another kiss.

“Mmm, minty fresh” he grins, and they make their way to the bed, both stripping down to their boxers and leaving their clothes on a chair on the opposite wall before crawling underneath the blanket.

“You, my darling husband, are absolutely amazing” Stiles says, as he wraps his arms around his middle, “I love you.”

“Love ya” Derek replies, “Sweet dreams”.

[…]

Life becomes a new normal. Stiles drops Evan off at therapy twice a week, and they can see him improving. Derek drops Claudia off at therapy once a week, and she’s definitely getting better as well.

Evan has one last medical check-up and Stiles joins him at the hospital as the doctor checks his wound.

“It looks pretty good” she says, “It will probably leave a scar, but it will be barely noticeable.”

“Thanks doc” Stiles smiles at her as Evan puts his shirt back on, she nods and then it’s time to leave again. He gets another prescription for painkillers, just in case it acts up again, and as they make their way to the car, Evan’s phone starts ringing.

“Huh, that’s weird” he says, “Jones is video calling me.”

He swipes up and the kid’s face appears.

“Dude” he says, whispering, “They’re here.”

“Who is?”

“That couple, those creepos that tried to take your sister” he says, “I was getting some stuff at Target and I saw them getting out of the car, it’s the same car, see.”

He turns the camera to show them, “Dude, what do I do?”

“Try to keep an eye on them, I’m gonna make a call” Stiles says, “What are they wearing, can you describe them?”

“Yeah, I’ll send a few pictures as well” he says, “I don’t think they recognize me.”

“I mean, you did bleach your hair since that night” Evan comments, “That definitely helps.”

“Oh, shut up” he replies with a weak grin, Stiles is glancing at the screen as he dials a number on his phone.

“Reid” he says, “My son’s friend just called him – he has eyes on them. Target, they just arrived, he got a description and photos. I’ll send them to you. Can you get someone out there?”

“I know the girl that works the register” Jones says, “I’ll text her and ask her to go extra slow if they get to her for checkout.”

“Be careful” Stiles says, “They’re dangerous, we both know how they respond when they want to make a quick escape.”

[…]

Derek feels on edge all the time. After his son getting hurt, after Claudia getting traumatized, after everything.

He got back to work two days after everything happened. But it’s been difficult, and he’s pretty sure his students have been noticing.

“Do the reading, and try to write down a clear and concrete plan on how to train at least two people mentioned in the casus” he says, handing out the assignment for this week’s work session.

He takes a seat and takes a deep breath. He should correct essays while they work, but he just doesn’t have the energy.

He’s barely slept in the past two weeks, waking up at night and staring at the ceiling for hours on end.

He’s not sure if Stiles realized it, but it’s hard to miss the bags under his eyes, the extra cup of coffee he pours himself every morning.

And then suddenly there’s a hand on his shoulder.

“Uhm, sir” a girl, one of his students that’s friends with Evan is standing next to him, “Uhm, class ended a few minutes ago – you kind of fell asleep.”

“Oh” he looks up at her, “O, uhm, thanks. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it Mister Hale” she smiles, “I’ll see you next lesson.”

[…]

“I heard you fell asleep during your lecture today” Stiles says as Derek walks in, “Little birds everywhere babe.”

“yeah, I figured you’d find out about that” he says, leaning over his shoulder and kissing his cheek, “I haven’t been sleeping much since Evan got hurt.”

“I know” Stiles says, “I was thinking, maybe you should go to therapy with me this month.”

“You know, maybe I should.”

“Besides, the trial is starting soon” he says, “So at least we can rest a bit easier.”

“I guess” he sighs again, “At least I can rest easier when you’re sleeping next to me. Everything is easier with you next to me.”

Stiles turns around, facing his husband.

“I don’t know how I got this lucky to be able to have you Stiles, to have this” he says, “But I want to marry you, again.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah” he says, “We talked about it before, renewing our vows. But I want to do it, this year. Because going through this just reminds me how amazing you are. Looking after the kids, looking after me, keeping us all safe.”

“We keep each other safe” Derek says, “So what do you say? Will you marry me again?”

“Yes. Every single time. Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm back on my bullshit*.  
> What do you think, next up the vow renewal?
> 
> Anyways, life kinda sucks worldwide right now so I hope this makes it suck a little less for a few minutes.
> 
> (* this fic)


End file.
